


Chimes

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV Male Character, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: chimes.One of the first things she does upon her arrival in District Twelve is to hang wind chimes on the front and back porches, and acquire rockers (for the front) and a double swing and a table with chairs (for the back) to complete the mood. Naturally, Haymitch inquires as to what the fuck she is doing to his house.





	Chimes

One of the first things she does upon her arrival in District Twelve is to hang wind chimes on the front and back porches, and acquire rockers (for the front) and a double swing and a table with chairs (for the back) to complete the mood. Naturally, Haymitch inquires as to what the fuck she is doing to his house.

“Nesting, dear,” she replies. “This is how you make a house a home. You live in it.”

He argues that he has, in fact, been living in this house for nearly thirty years; she replies that  _ existing _ is not the same as  _ living _ and continues with her modifications. A small herb garden appears, out of reach of the geese, and flowers and green plants start to infiltrate the inside of his - their - home. Despite his protests he actually kind of likes all the changes. They’re growing on him. He never thought of himself as someone who would sit on the back porch swing with his arm around her, sipping lemonade, watching the sunset and listening to the sound of the wind chimes, talking about nothing in particular or not talking at all, enjoying each other’s company and silence in equal measure. It’s kind of nice.

He doesn’t notice when he stops thinking of her as Effie and starts thinking of her as his girl, but it’s sometime that lazy first summer, to the sound of crickets and wind chimes, saying everything that matters even when they say nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new drabble collection! I hope you enjoyed the first one! I'm going to be posting these hopefully once a week for a year - keep your fingers crossed that I can keep up the schedule!
> 
> Thanks as always to Juxtaposie for the beta.


End file.
